


Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse - Origins

by RatthewHolt



Series: Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Any other characters not tagged are original characters, Blood and Gore, Colleen only appears in a photo, Gen, Pidge only appears on a phone call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt
Summary: The stories of some main characters not explored in the main VLA plotline! It could show what they did when the outbreak first began, or what they did after they leave the main series, so stay tuned...
Relationships: Matt Holt & Original Character(s), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Sam Holt
Series: Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse - Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this story, I strongly recommend you read Season 1 first! That way you’ve got a little more context for the characters and all that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt survives the initial stages of the walker outbreak, meeting fellow survivors along the way.

A cool breeze passed over Matt’s face as he turned the corner on the sidewalk. He saw the restaurant where he was headed just up the street and smiled to himself. Another breeze blew and he hunched his shoulders to try and shield himself from the chill air.

Upon walking past an alleyway, Matt saw movement from farther into it, and stopped to look. He saw what appeared to be a homeless man hunched over, and he seemed to be… eating something? Whatever he was doing, Matt didn’t care to go look, as the sounds he heard were not pleasant. He shook his head and instead entered the restaurant.

The tiny bell above the door rang as he entered. Matt spotted a man working behind the bar and smiled when they made eye contact.

“Hey! Antonio, what’s up?” Matt greeted, leaning his arms down on the counter. The man, Antonio, smiled and stopped wiping down the bar when he saw Matt.

“Ahhh!! Hello, Matthew! Just you here today? I’m still hoping your sister can finish telling me about, what did she call them… quarter frequencies?” Antonio’s face scrunched as he tried to remember. Matt laughed and waved a hand out.

“ _Quantum_ frequencies. And, uhh, yeah, it’s just me. My mom and Pi- Katie are still back home in Prescott. My dad is here with me, but he’s still at home. He’s packing our bags since we’re gonna be heading to the Galaxy Garrison tomorrow.” Matt explained, doing his best to ignore the sadness in his voice upon mentioning his family. Antonio nodded in understanding.

“Ahh, I see. You miss them?” He asked. Matt didn’t reply immediately, but let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, and nodded.

“Yeah… I do. I just know that Katie’s probably more broken up about this than she likes to let on, and that makes me feel so bad. I just… wish there was more I could do.” Antonio’s eyes flicked to the tip jar on the counter, about a quarter full.

“Tell you what, swing by here around 9 when we close, I’ll give you the money I make from tips to help you pay for two plane tickets back to Prescott.” He insisted. Matt immediately shook his head.

“No! No no no, we can’t- we can’t take your money. You need it more than I do.” He replied. Antonio just gave a knowing smile and shook his finger.

“You’re stubborn. But remember, nobody can be more stubborn than me.” He winked. “Take the money, Matthew. Your mother and sister want to see you. And I can tell that _you_ want to see _them_. Your family has done so much. You all helped me fix this place up, and now all of you are welcomed regular customers. The least I can do to repay you, is give you this money.”

Matt just sighed, and gave a resigned nod. “Alright… Thank you. But, I hope you know I am gonna find a way to pay you back.”

  
  


“If you really want to, you can start by ordering some lunch.” Antonio smirked.

“Well, I came here to do that anyway.” Matt waved his teasing off, and stood up.

“I know, I know. Find a seat anywhere you like, I’ll send someone to take your order.” Antonio called as Matt turned away. Unfortunately, Matt wasn’t paying attention as he walked, and as he passed a table, a woman was standing up, a drink in her hand. All at once, Matt and her collided, which sent her drink spilling down the front of her shirt.

“Oh, shit! Ma’am, I-I’m so sorry!” Matt stuttered. He panicked and grabbed a discarded dish rag left on a table still being cleaned off, and started to wipe up the floor. Another woman, who was sitting with the first woman, glared down at him.

“Next time watch where you walk, kid.” She sneered.

“ _Don’t_ start, Dolores.” The first woman snapped. “It was an honest mistake. Don’t antagonize him any further.” Matt stood up and tossed the rag back onto the table.

“Again, I-I’m sorry… should’ve been paying attention.” He babbled. The woman just smiled and nodded.

“It’s alright, accidents happen. I’m Kara.” She took his hand and shook it.

“Matt Holt.” Kara’s brow lifted quizzingly.

“Son of Sam Holt?” She inquired. Now it was Matt’s turn to look confused.

“How did you…?”

“Your names are pretty famous around here. After you came back from space and all.” Matt nodded in understanding.

“I see… Well, again, I apologize for the mess, and uhh, yeah, have a good day!” Matt gave an awkward wave as he turned to find a table.

“You too.” Kara waved, before sitting back down across from Dolores. Matt found a table to sit at and did so. About a minute later, a young waitress approached and smiled.

“Hi there! My name is Lily, I can take care of you today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?” Lily asked.

“Uhh… just water should be fine, thank you.” Matt answered.

“Sure thing.” Lily turned and walked back into the kitchen. Matt sat in silence for a few seconds, his conversation with Antonio replaying over and over in his head. After more contemplation, Matt whisked out his phone and dialed his sister’s phone number. The phone rang a few times before he heard the telltale click of someone picking up.

“Matt! You haven’t called in forever!” He couldn’t help but grin upon hearing Pidge’s voice. He really missed it.

“Hey, Pidge! How’re you doing? How’s mom?” He asked.

“I’m good, she’s good. We’re both doing alright. We both miss you a lot.” Pidge answered, a bit awkwardly. “Hey, where are you? I hear people.”

Matt’s eyes flicked around the restaurant. “Oh! I’m at a restaurant in downtown San Diego, I just got here. You know, it feels kinda pathetic when you go out to a restaurant by yourself.” He replied. Over the phone, Pidge chuckled.

“And when are you not pathetic?” Matt scoffed dramatically.

“What is this? Bully Your Brother Day? I thought you missed me!” He fake whined.

“I do miss you! It’s just natural that I gotta poke fun at you every chance I get!” There was a brief pause. “Okay, jokes aside, I really miss you. Are you going to come home soon?”

Matt’s face fell, and he waited a few seconds before he spoke again. “I’m sorry, Pidge, but… Dad and I are staying here for a while. After what we found in space, we just… can’t let that kind of research go to waste!” He explained. On Pidge’s end, there was silence.

“You’re still going to the Garrison?” Her voice was quiet at first, “The place that left you up in space to DIE?” The last word was a yell.

“Pidge, it isn’t like that-.”

“A YEAR, Matt! You and Dad and Shiro were trapped up there for a fucking YEAR! It took me cutting my hair, creating a fake identity, and breaching numerous government firewalls to find out you were alive but I fucking did! These people tried to cover up the fact that they lost three human lives up in space, they left you and Dad caged in that tiny metal spacecraft, and you’re just going back to them?? I don’t even give two shits that Iverson expelled me. I have no doubt in my mind that he and all the other no good shitheads over in that facility wouldn’t hesitate to do the same thing again.”

Matt could tell she was crying.

“Jesus, Pidge… I… I’m so sorry.” He looked over and saw Antonio drying a glass. Lily came back to his table and left him his glass of water, and respectfully left again when she saw he was on the phone. Matt took a deep breath and made a decision.

“You know what, fuck it. Next week, I’m flying Dad and me back to Prescott. I can’t not come see you and mom. It’s the least I owe you for saving our lives.”

“R-Really? You’re coming? For real?”

“I’m serious! After I eat, I’m gonna go home and buy some plane tickets.” Matt declared happily.

“Yes! I can’t wait to see you and Dad again!” Pidge practically squealed over the phone. Matt also had the biggest smile on his face. It was rare that he ever heard her this happy, and it was so refreshing. And now he’d finally get to go see her in person.

“Alright, Pidge, I better go now, talk to you soon, alright?” Matt said.

“Alright. Bye, Matt. I love you.” She replied.

“Love you so much!” He tried to reply, but about halfway through, the audio started to cut out, and all he could hear was static.

“Hello? Pidge? Pidge are you there?” He shouted into the phone. He groaned when got no reply. Suddenly, outside there was a loud bang. The patrons in the restaurant turned to look through the large window. Outside, two police officers had their guns trained on the very same homeless man Matt had seen down the alleyway.

“Get on the ground! Put your hands behind your head NOW!!” An officer yelled. The homeless man didn’t even acknowledge, and now had a bullet wound in his shoulder. The other officer turned to his partner. Around them, people screamed and ran frantically as other individuals like the homeless man stumbled after them.

“Green! Enough! Don’t fire your weapon again!” The second officer ordered. The undead homeless man snarled at the two of them, and Green turned to his partner.

“I’m gonna cuff him!” He decided.

“ _No!_ Green! Don’t approach him! He could be dangerous!” The other cop warned. Green began taking steps toward the man, who was still shuffling toward him as well.

“Stand still! Sir, I said stand _still!_ ” He shouted. When the man didn’t reply, Green just huffed and reached behind him for his cuffs. All at once, the man lunged, taking a chunk right out of Green’s arm holding the gun.

“BRENDAN!!!” His partner exclaimed as the man tore further into his forearm. Brendan screamed in agony, his gun pointed toward the restaurant window. Another waiter, a man named Jack, saw this and turned to everyone in the restaurant.

“Everyone look out-!” He screamed, just as Brendan misfired the gun. The bullet crashed through the window, hitting Jack in the back. The gun went off several more times as everyone ducked for cover. Brendan was now getting his chest and neck bitten by the same homeless man, and now another strange looking figure kneeling beside him. Jack quickly bled out by Antonio’s side.

Just then, Matt’s phone cut back in.

“Matt?! Matt! What the fuck is going on?!” Pidge’s voice was frantic as the chaos on Matt’s end continued. He had ducked behind a the side of the bar as Brendan continued to squeeze the trigger involuntarily.

“Pidge! Jesus christ! Go get Mom and turn on the news, now!” Matt shouted as he watched Brendan’s gun shoot another woman in the leg.

“But Matt-!”

“KATIE! Please, just do it!” He yelled, using her real name.

“O-Okay! Okay!” She shakily answered.

“Good! Now- Holy shit! What the fuck?!” Matt was surprised as the homeless man from earlier came around from beside the bar and grabbed at his arm. Matt dropped the phone as he was pushed to the ground. Behind his struggle, he saw Dolores watching him.

“Help! Please!” He begged. Dolores just narrowed her eyes, and turned and bolted out of the restaurant. Matt groaned and struggled with the man, who was snapping his teeth and growling at him. At last, something swung into the back of his head and the man fell off of Matt.

Kara stood over him, and plunged a dinner knife into the homeless man’s brain. She offered her hand to Matt, which he graciously accepted.

“Th-Thanks…” He panted.

“Don’t mention it.”

The two of them started for the exit of the restaurant, when Matt spotted Antonio on the ground behind the bar.

“Antonio! Antonio, come on! We need to get out of here!” Matt cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted. Antonio looked up and saw him. Matt rushed over and grabbed his hand. Just as Antonio stood up, Jack suddenly reached out and grabbed his ankle.

“HELP ME!!!” Antonio cried as he fell to the ground. Jack crawled on top of him. Matt looked at the now reanimated waiter’s eyes. They were glazed over with a strange blue and gray color. Matt was also wondering how he was even moving, when Jack had been gunned down accidentally mere minutes earlier…

Jack was now ripping into Antonio’s neck. More of the strange people were entering the restaurant through the shot out window. Matt tried to reach for Antonio, but Kara stopped him.

“Please, he’s a family friend!” Kara’s grip tightened on his shoulder.

“You can’t save him… you can’t.” She whispered. Matt’s body slacked as he realized she was right.

“L-Let’s go.” He mumbled as more people swarmed Antonio’s form and tore into him. Matt and Kara made it outside, and they froze in their tracks. More people that looked like Jack and that homeless man were all over the sidewalks and the road. Matt turned to the left and saw Brendan standing upright. Only now his right arm and frontside were heavily chewed up and torn away, revealing his insides.

“H-Holy… what the hell!” Matt gagged. Before Brendan could lunge at them, he was shot through the back of the head. The other cop stood with his gun trained.

“H-He was dead… how did he-?” He questioned in disbelief.

“That’s just it. They _are_ dead.” Kara finished.

“He was my partner. Had been for ten years… and I just killed him…” The cop stared at the body.

Kara shook her head. “No. That other man did. Whatever made him become like that, it happened to him too.” Just then, a car speeding down the road smashed into another vehicle. The impact caused a large explosion, catching several people in the blast.

“We need to get out of the city. Something big is happening, and being in an area this crowded is certain death.” Kara insisted.

“Here, let’s get to my squad car. I parked it just down the street around the corner!” The cop went to run, but Matt grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey! What’s your name?” He asked.

“Officer Raymond Kelly at your service.” Raymond nodded. With that, he led Matt and Kara down the road. As they ran, they passed several people, some beating down the ones who were acting strange and killing people. Others were in fact _being_ killed by those very same people, who all bore some kind of bite wound or had some piece of flesh torn off of their bodies.

“Guess your friend was right to get out of here.” Matt grumbled. Kara looked away, and huffed.

“I saw what she did. How she didn’t help you. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve punched her for doing asshole acts like that in the past.” She joked.

“Huh, that kinda does…”

A sudden explosion from a nearby car made them jump back in surprise. People screamed and fled the scene as others began to burn to death, and the three of them continued.

They ran past a woman struggling with another one of these… infected…? people. A man was trying to pull it away from her.

“Chris! G-Get this thing _off of me_!” She whimpered. Chris was pulling as hard as could, but he wasn’t strong enough, and the infected man lunged and bit into the woman’s cheek. She let out a scream as chunks of her face were taken off.

“ELLIE!!!” Chris yelled in horror. He watched for another minute before turning and running away, letting his girlfriend be devoured.

“Jesus…” Ray breathed, “Come on! My car is just up ahead!” They continued to run down the sidewalk, avoiding the carnage they came across. Just when they reached the corner of the street, Matt stopped and turned. There he saw a woman walking slowly into the street. Behind her, a man was calling to her and waving his arms.

“Jess! Get out of the road! Come back! Please!” He shouted. Matt looked intently at this woman, Jess. He saw one of those bite wounds deep in her shoulder. Tears were streaming down her face and her whole body trembled. A loud horn sounded, and Matt saw a garbage truck barreling down the street.

“JESS!!!” The man yelled again. Jess didn’t move. Instead, as the truck blared its horn one final time, Jess took one step forward into the dead center of the street. The garbage truck slammed right into her, utterly obliterating her body.

Matt stared at the road, frozen in shock as all that was left in her place was a small puddle of blood. He couldn’t bring himself to move his legs until Kara came back and yanked him along. Just as they reached Ray’s car, they saw a man get tackled to the ground by another one of the infected.

“Gah! Help!” He pleaded to anyone nearby. Kara climbed into the passenger side of Ray’s police car. Matt watched for a moment, before grabbed Ray and pointing.

“We have to help him! If we can’t save everyone, at least let us help one person.” Rat contemplated this, before nodding. He stepped forward and raised his gun. He fired a bullet into the infected’s side.

“Aim for the head! Like you did for your partner! That’s how you kill these things!” Kara informed from the car. Ray nodded again, shifting his aim and firing. The infected’s body went limp and the man shoved it away and stood up. Matt raced over and helped the young man stand.

“You okay?”

“Did it bite you? Scratch you? Anything?” Kara asked. The man looked between them shook his head.

“I-I’m alright. Thing didn’t get me. Name’s Lonnie.” He introduced.

“Hey there, I’m Matt. This is Ray and Kara. We all kinda just met each other, too, heh.” He replied.

“You guys getting out of the city?”

Matt nodded. “Can I join you?”

Ray had already dashed to the driver side of the police car and was about to get it. Matt made the choice and nodded.

“Sure. Get in, now!” Both of them raced to the passenger doors and climbed in. Just as they did, some more of the infected took notice of them and began to bang their hands on the windows.

“What on Earth is going on…?” Lonnie asked as he stared out the window.

“Something bad.” Matt replied as Ray slammed his foot on the gas, and drove the four of them out of the city.

“Where are we headed?” Ray questioned as he sped down the road.

“You know where Garner Avenue is? About 10 minutes from here?” Matt asked. Ray nodded in response.

“Good. Take us there.”

Roughly ten minutes later, Ray pulled the police car down Garner Avenue, driving slower. Along the road, many bodies were seen lying motionless along the roadside.

“There! Stop there!” Matt pointed forward, toward one of the houses. Ray braked the car and they all climbed out. Before they could even discuss what to do next, a woman came running out from the house to the left of the one Matt had pointed to.

“Help me! Please, dear god, HELP!” She screamed. Matt recognized her instantly and met her halfway.

“Mrs. Edwards!” He cried. She continued to hyperventilate. “Virginia! Talk to me!” He lightly shook her shoulders.

“S-Sorry! Sorry! I just… it’s my husband! This morning some crazy guy bit him on the wrist! He seemed fine, but then just now he got out of bed and attacked me and Colin! I-I locked him in the bathroom, a-and I don’t know what to do!” She sobbed. At the mention of the word “bite”, Kara looked at Raymond.

“Don’t worry, ma’am, I’ll go take a look. Did he… _bite_ you or your son as well?” Virginia shook her head.

“N-No. He didn’t. I was able to get Colin away.” Ray started for the house, when Matt grabbed his shoulder.

“I’m coming with you. I’ve known Mason since I was in middle school.” Matt reasoned. The two of them entered the house and went upstairs.

“You heard what she said, though… Mason was bit by some crazy guy. If what happened to Brendan happens to everyone when they get bit, then… we know what to do.” Matt hesitated but silently nodded in response. The two of them approached the bathroom door, and saw a young boy standing in front of it.

“Colin…” Matt called out. Colin turned to face them.

“My daddy is in there… what’s wrong with him? He tried to scratch me…” He asked. Matt gently took him by the hand and led him to the stairs.

“It’s okay. We’re gonna… help him. Just go downstairs and wait for your mom by the door. Okay?” Colin nodded in understanding and went downstairs.

“Okay… you ready?” Matt gripped the handle to the bathroom door after unlocking it. Banging from inside sounded against the door. On the count of three, Matt swung the door open. Before he could back out of the way for Ray to shoot him, the infected Mason lunged onto Matt and pinned him to the wall.

“Shit!” Matt growled as he fought to hold the much older and stronger man back. Ray thought fast and smashed the end of his gun into Mason’s temple. The man fell to the ground, but wasn’t dead yet. Matt took the gun from Ray’s hand, but instead of shooting, he got down on his knees.

“What are you-?” Ray was cut off as Matt used the handheld part of the gun as the weapon as he repeatedly brought it down against the side of infected Mason’s head. At last he stopped growling and snapping, and went still. Both Matt and Ray panted to catch their breath in silence.

“Well… th-that was… certainly… _something_.” Matt coughed as the smell of Mason’s body was getting to him.

“Jesus, he smells like shit… Is his skin starting to _rot_?” Ray pokes Mason’s leg, which is deathly pale and some of the skin is coming off.

“Let’s go back outside… just gotta… go.” Matt mumbled, speeding down the stairs and out the front door. Ray wasn’t far behind. Before the two of them could get any farther, they stopped. A small crowd of the infected had formed along the street, surrounding the few houses there.

“Guys, get back to the car now!!” Kara yelled. Lonnie, Colin, and Virginia were all standing huddled by the vehicle as well. Infected were beginning to take notice of the two.

“I don’t have a weapon…” Matt realized. Ray cocked his gun.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover you. Aim for the head, right?”

“Aim for the head.”

The two of them took off running. An infected reached over at Ray, but he quickly shot it through the skull. Another shambled into their path, and he shot it as well. They were almost to the car when a third one snatched Matt’s arm.

“FUCK!” Matt screamed in pain as his limb was painfully twisted and he collapsed to the ground. Before Ray could turn and shoot it, someone else did. Kara stood there, a shotgun in her hand. She had opened the trunk to Ray’s car and found more guns. She blasted off two more rounds, gunning down several walkers at a time.

“Move!” She ordered. Matt was helped up and both he and Ray successfully made it to the car.

“What now?!” Lonnie began to panic. “We can’t all fit in the car to get outta here!”

Matt’s eyes locked onto the house next to Virginia’s. His summer home. “There! That’s my family’s place! We can get in!” He made a sudden run for the door. Kara was close behind. She handed her knife she’d taken from the restaurant to Lonnie, who covered Virginia and Colin as Ray took up the back. Matt reached the front door and pounded on it.

“Dad?! Dad!! Open the door!” He yelled. Ray turned and shot two other infected dead as Matt continued slamming on the door. Kara fired one more round, then the shotgun clicked. Ray’s gun then did the same. Lonnie stabbed an infected in the head quickly.

“We’re trapped!” Virginia cried.

All of a sudden, the door in front of Matt flung open. Sam Holt stood there, a large assault rifle in hand.

“Everyone inside!” He instructed. Once they were all safe inside, Sam fired a shot into one infected’s forehead, then shut the front door and locked it.

“Dad! Thank god you’re okay!” Matt wrapped his arms around Sam.

“I could say the same to you! I saw the news and I was worried sick that you weren’t gonna come back…” He sighed. The two Holt’s stayed hugging for another few seconds, then let go.

“So, looks like you met a couple new faces.” Sam noted.

“Officer Raymond Kelly.”

“I’m Lonnie. Your boy here helped save my life.”

“Kara. I saved your boy’s life.” Sam approached Kara and shook her hand.

“Well I thank you for that.” He smiled. “Hello Virginia. Colin. Where’s…?”

“Uhh… Mason is… he was bitten. Infected. Ray and I… took care of it.” Matt confirmed.

“Is Daddy coming back?” Colin asked. His bottom lip quivered a little.

Virginia knelt down in front of her son. “Colin, honey… Daddy is… he’s with gramma and grandpa now… he got sick, so Matty and the nice policeman had to help him…”

“N-No… No! No! I want my Daddy!” He cried. Virginia pulled him close, and he sobbed into her shirt.

“Shh… Shh… It’s alright…” She cooed.

“So, do you know what all this is?” Lonnie asked Sam. The latter was silent for a few seconds, then turned to the TV, which he’d turned off.

“If past Garrison studies are any indication, then… I think we’ve just witnessed the beginning of the end of the world.” He said. “The disease is already overseas… people are biting each other, _eating_ each other. And it happens _no matter what_. You die? You become a monster just like the ones outside. I’ve been keeping in constant radio contact with the Garrison ever since they noticed suspicious activity the past week. After learning of a failed vaccination attempted in places like Connecticut and Colorado, this is only gonna spread faster and faster. They issued everyone not staying on Garrison grounds a weapon to take home with them.” Sam gestured to the large gun he’d used. “Just to ensure safety with the threat level so high. And now, I haven’t been able to make contact with the Garrison again since this morning. I think all forms of communication are down. For good.”

“No… Nononono! Not for good!” Matt put his hands in his head. “I was talking to Pidge, Dad. Right when everything went bad I was telling her that I was gonna convince you to fly back to Prescott with me tomorrow and now… Now we won’t even know if her and Mom are okay.” Matt turned and bolted out of the living room and up the stairs to his room.

He sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone again. He tried to dial Pidge again. The ringing sounded for about 30 seconds.

“ _It’s Pidge. Leave a message when I stop talking. If you don’t know how, why do you even have a phone?_ ” The phone then beeped to signal a voicemail. Matt cried out in anger and chucked his phone at his pillow.

“I’ll find a way to get to you guys. I _will_.” Matt reassured himself.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Another undead figure crawled along the road outside the Holt summer home, missing its legs. Someone walked up behind it and stabbed it in the head.

Matt wiped the blood off of his knife and stood up tall again. Lonnie came up beside him. The two of them approached the house and entered.

“We’re back.” Matt called into the house. Sam, Kara, Ray, Virginia, and Colin all came into the kitchen, where Lonnie and Matt placed their bags.

“Any luck out there?” Kara asked. Lonnie shook his head.

“Barely. We got _some_ stuff, maybe enough to last us another week, but…”

“What we need to do is look for another place.” Ray suggested. “This house is too out in the open. More of these… _things_ are showing up nearby every day.”

“I still don’t even know what to call them.” Virginia muttered.

“Same here. They’re just… dead people that… walk. And lurk around every corner.” Matt continued.

“Lurkers?” Sam proposed.

“I like lurkers.” Ray chuckled. “But back to the discussion on leaving. What does everyone else think?”

The group looked amongst each other silently.

“I think we should go. Ray is right.” Kara spoke up.

“Yeah, I agree.” Lonnie chimed in.

“Dad? What do you say?” Matt turned to Sam. The gray haired man stroked his chin.

“I know leaving this place would be hard for me… my family’s had some pretty sentimental moments here…” He looked over at a photograph of him and Colleen standing under the kitchen doorway. They were both underneath some mistletoe and were each wearing santa hats. He smiled as he remembered that day. “...but I think it would be best if we found a better place to survive.”

The group nodded. “So, where do you suppose we go?” Sam questioned.

“Prescott. Dad, I want to find Mom and Pidge. _Please_. We have to!” Sam looked into his son’s eyes, how they shone as he pleaded with him.

“Does anyone object to that?” He turned to the others. Kara, Ray, and Lonnie all shook their heads. “Well then… Arizona it is.” Matt’s face lit up with a big grin.

“Thank you!” He cheered. “Okay, we should leave like right now! I’ll go get some stuff packed!” Matt was about to run off, when Virginia cleared her throat.

“Wait. Before everyone goes, I want to say something…” The others stopped and listened.

“We… We’re not going. Before you showed up, my brother said he was going to try and get to us here. We still have hope that he’s coming, so… we’re gonna stay.” She explained, holding Colin close to her.

“Well… alright, then.” Sam nodded. He rummaged through a bag and pulled out a small revolver, and a half full box of bullets.

“Take this. Just in case you have to defend herself.” Virginia took the gun and smiled.

“Thank you.”

One hour later, Matt finished putting the last of their supplies into the back of Ray’s police car. Virginia and Colin stood beside them, sharing goodbyes with the others in the group.

“Stay safe, Mrs. Edwards. If I ever find Pidge again, I’ll tell her you said hey.” Matt joked.

“Don’t say _if_ . You _will_ find her. I know you, Matt. You’re strong, and you’re determined. With that combination you can do anything.” Virginia reassured.

Ray climbed into the driver’s seat, Lonnie next to him on the passenger side. Matt, Sam, and Kara all got in the backseat. Ray turned the key in the ignition and started the car forward slowly. Matt watched out the back window as Virginia and Colin got smaller and smaller in his view.

After roughly a half hour longer of driving, everything had been fairly peaceful. They’d only passed a few lurkers along the road. Matt stared out the window as he watched the trees slide past his eyes.

“We should stop soon, see if we can’t find some extra gas for the car. I don’t think the amount we have left will get us all the way to Prescott.” Kara said.

“Yeah, we’ve got about a quarter tank left. Definitely gonna have to stop.” Ray confirmed as he looked at his fuel gauge. The car rounded a corner, and Matt saw a sign next to the road.

“Hey, look! We’re only a mile out from a city! There’s bound to be gas stations there-!”

“SHIT!!” Ray screeched the car to a stop. Matt’s forehead bounced into the wall in front of him. He groaned in pain and held his head.

“Owww… What the hell?! Why did you…?” Matt’s voice dropped off as he stared ahead. Out in the road, was a herd of lurkers. Hundreds of them took notice of the car and were starting to move toward them.

“Go back! Go back!” Lonnie panicked. Ray shifted into reverse and tried to slam on the gas, but the car just made an awful grinding sound.

“We stopped too fast! I think a tire popped! Fuck!” He cursed.

“We’re gonna have to make a break for it on foot! How many rounds do you guys have?” Kara turned to the others.

“Seven!” Lonnie answered.

“Sixteen.” Ray added.

“Four.” Matt scoffed.

“Make them count. Sam and I can cover you with our knives. On the count of three, open your doors and run for the woods to the right!” She instructed. “One… Two… _Three!_ ”

Kara swung open her door first. She kicked a lurker back and stabbed it in the head. Sam and Matt scrambled out of the same door and ran around the side of the car. Ray stepped out and immediately shot three lurkers in their heads. He crawled on top of his car’s hood as the herd started to crowd it. Lonnie opened his door and shot two nearby lurkers as well.

Sam suddenly stopped at the trunk of the car. He opened it and quickly grabbed a bag of supplies. He threw it to Matt, who caught it. Just as he went to grab the second one, a lurker reaches around and grabbed his arm.

“No!!” Sam yelled, fighting against its grasp. It was then shot dead by Lonnie, who unloaded the rest of his bullets into other lurkers behind Sam.

“Dad, leave it! Come on!” Matt shouted as he slung the bag they’d successfully gotten over his shoulder. Sam ditched the bag, albeit reluctantly, and joined the group at the border of the thick trees. Ray shot as many lurkers as he could, before he gave up to conserve bullets. The group then turned and dashed into the trees. A lone lurker in the forest gnashed its teeth at them, but Matt shot it in the head.

It was dark now, as the five of them trekked through the woods. Matt and Kara walked side by side.

“Do you have any family, Kara?” Matt suddenly asked in a hushed voice.

“What? Why do you ask?”

“Well… we’ve learned some stuff about everyone else, but you haven’t really mentioned anyone close to you. Do you have any siblings? Parents around? Kids? Someone you love?” Matt couldn’t see it, but Kara tensed at the last two questions.

“Fine… I was born in South Korea, but my family took us to America when I was only a few months old. We lived in Texas for all my childhood, and I stayed there. One night I was driving home. It was raining and the roads were slippery. I had an accident. I was in the middle of nowhere, and probably would’ve died from my injuries if I hadn’t crashed just outside this one man’s property. He got me out of the wreck and took care of me overnight. The next morning he called me an ambulance and got me to the hospital. After I was alright and back on my feet, we… became friends. And then… we were more. I loved him a lot, and eventually… we had a son together. He was the most beautiful baby I’d ever seen. By the time he was a year old he had a full head of this adorable dark black hair. I could’ve just held him in my arms for days…”

Matt smiled. “Sounds like a nice family.”

Kara laughed dryly. “It was… until I fucked everything up.”

“What… What do you mean?”

Kara took a deep breath, and sniffled. “I left. I guess, after all this time, I was just _scared_. Scared to commit to someone. We’d been married about a year before our son was born. I guess, the fear of being a parent and a wife just got to me. I didn’t even say goodbye. I left my son while he was only two years old. If I ever see him again, and that’s even less likely now, I have no doubt he’ll resent me for what I did. He shouldn’t have had to grow up without his mother.”

Matt was silent as he processed everything told to him. “Well… don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll see them both again. And then you’ll be able to make it up to them.” Kara could just make out the optimistic smile Matt had.

“I hope so…”

The group walked a short while longer, until Sam spotted something up ahead.

“Look, there’s a pavilion over here, probably for a park. We can stop here for the night.” They reached it, and set all their things down on one of the tables there.

“I’m guessing Arizona’s out of the picture. No car, barely any supplies left, hardly any ammo, and we didn’t even get that far. _Dammit!_ ” Matt grew angrier as he spoke, and finished by kicking the wall.

“Hey! Matt! I know you’re upset, but keep it down!” Sam hissed. “Believe me, I wanted to get to Arizona just as much as you did. But now… we can’t. We have to think of a better plan.”

“...Decide whatever you want. I’m just gonna go get some sleep.” Matt turned and stormed to the other end of the pavilion. Sam watched as he crawled underneath one of the tables and laid flat.

“You know, I’ve been thinking.” He began, “Do you think the Galaxy Garrison is still up and running?” At that, the group looked unsure.

“I don’t know… you said you’d lost radio contact with them since last week. Seems like a long shot.” Lonnie recalled.

“Sure, but that could just be because the internet and other types of communication went down! That doesn’t mean they aren’t still active. The Garrison has walls, its own source of energy! _Plenty_ of rations and weapons! If we make it there, it’ll be like a gold mine!” Sam explained. Now the group looked a bit more convinced, except Kara.

“Still seems like a bad idea.” She huffed, “Besides, aren’t those people the ones who wanted to leave you to die up in deep space?”

Sam just chuckled. “You sound like my daughter now.”

“Yes, and I’m serious. You’d really feel safe sleeping in the same compound with people who did that to you?” She interrogated. Sam didn’t reply immediately, instead looking anywhere but at her.

“...It’s our best shot. We either make our way there, or we wander aimlessly. It’s only about 20 minutes away by car, it isn’t that far off!”

Kara just rolled her eyes. “Alright, alright… we can go there. Just don’t expect to be the biggest fan of whoever’s still alive inside.”

She walked off, and sat down at one of the tables. Sam looked in her direction with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll take first watch.” Ray offered, sitting down on the outer wall, his gun out in his lap. Sam and Lonnie each sat down, and one by one the group members closed their eyes to sleep.

The next morning, the sun was shining bright over the road. The five of them were now en route toward the Galaxy Garrison.

“How much farther now?” Matt asked. He could feel his legs going numb.

“I say we’re… about halfway there, from where we started. Not long now.” Sam panted in response.

Up ahead, a small crowd of lurkers loomed ahead. Matt spotted them first.

“Guys.” He wearily warned.

“Everyone… grab your weapons.” Kara’s voice was rigid. She pulled out her knife and crouched into a ready stance as the group approached them. Once they got in closer range, the lurkers turned and saw them. Kara quickly stabbed the first one up through the chin. Matt kicked the knee out from another and stabbed it.

A lurker came for Sam, but he made quick work of killing it. Another one suddenly came from behind, but Lonnie swooped in and kicked it to the ground. He repeatedly stomped its head in. Ray pistol whipped another lurker across the face, then used the gun to shoot another advancing one.

“There’s too many!” Kara growled as she sliced the face of a lurker.

“Keep it up! We can get through them!” Matt encouraged as he finally pulled out his gun. He used two of his three bullets left to shoots a couple lurkers going for his father. He turned and fired his last bullet right through the eye of another, just as a lurker pushed him to the ground.

Matt groaned and pushed the undead creature off of him. Just as he did, a flurry of bullets soared into its head and into the other heads of the remaining lurkers. The group stopped and watched in confusion as one by one, the rest of the small herd was killed. Matt stood up, and there in front of them was a van.

Two people emerged, a man and a woman, each brandishing a large weapon. At first, Ray aimed his gun at them both, until the woman spoke.

“Please lower your weapons! We’re not here to attack you.” She coaxed. Ray was hesitant, but obliged when he saw that they had theirs lowered also.

“We’re scavengers for a base about ten minutes from here.” The man explained. “We saw you in trouble and wanted to help.” Matt looked at their outfits, the dark green jackets and long grey pants, and instantly something in his brain clicked.

“You’re from the Galaxy Garrison!” He blurted out.

“Indeed we are. And so are you. Good to see you again, Matthew and Dr. Holt.” The woman chuckled.

“You can all come back with us if you wish. We’re trying to bolster our numbers, that way we’re stronger.” The man offered.

“Of course we will!” Sam agreed. Ray and Lonnie also nodded. Kara just looked away, but didn’t object. The man walked around to the back of the van and opened the doors.

“Hop in, we’ll drive you back.” Lonnie climbed in first, followed by Sam, then Ray. Kara glanced at Matt for a second, but climbed in the van anyway.

“Thanks for this, really… uhh-?”

“I’m Daniel.”

The woman turned to Matt as well. “And I’m Terri.” He nodded in acknowledgment and climbed into the van.

~~~~~

Terri drove the van through the gates of the Galaxy Garrison. She hopped out of the driver’s seat and opened the back of the van for Matt and his group to get out. As they emerged, a couple guards from the gates approached.

“Who are these people?” A young woman questioned suspiciously.

“Calm down, Alicia, we brought them here.” Daniel defended as he unloaded some of the supplies and began handing them to other Garrison members.

“You know Sanda is going to get pissed about this, right?” The other guard, Carson, warned.

“We know. And we’re gonna deal with it.” Terri rolled her eyes. After Alicia and Carson walked away, she turned back to Matt and the others.

“Daniel can take you guys inside, I’ll unload the rest of this stuff.” The group nodded and said goodbye to Terri, and Daniel took them to the main doors of the Garrison.

Just as they entered, they were stopped by an older woman, followed by two other men. Admiral Ellen Sanda, Commander Iverson, and Kuron Shirogane.

“And just what is _this?_ ” Sanda asked, eyeing Daniel.

“We found them on the road, they were fighting those biters. We helped them out and thought they deserved to come here. What’s done is done.” Daniel declared.

Sanda approached him and glared heavily. “‘What’s done is done’? Who do you think is in charge here? _I_ decide who gets to stay.”

Daniel just scoffed. “A lot of good your decision making has been. You’ve been turning people away left and right for the past week. The world is _over_. People just want to survive! What’s so bad about giving everyone a fighting chance?” Once he finished, Daniel stormed off down a hallway. Sanda gritted her teeth, but composed and faced the group.

“Hello again, Dr. Holt. Hello Matt. Normally… I’d turn you away, but… you were a well respected member of our personnel. So, you and everyone who arrived with you are allowed to stay.” She decided.

“Thank you, Admiral. We’ll do anything we can to earn our place.” Sam reassured. Sanda nodded, and turned away briefly.

“I sure hope so…” Kara’s eyes narrowed at her tone. “Kuron, could you show them to the spare rooms we have?” Kuron nodded.

“Sure thing. Follow me, guys.” He gestured down another hallway, and the group followed after him. As Kara passed Sanda, she bumped into her shoulder on purpose and kept walking. Sanda watched the woman walk away, but didn’t say anything to Iverson. Instead, she just turned away herself and left the common room.

The next morning, Sam walked around the empty halls. Everything was quiet. Something he wasn’t used to. As he turned a corner, he saw Matt coming the other direction.

“Morning, Dad. How’d you sleep?” He asked, groaning as he stretched his arms over his head.

“I slept… good. Heh, feels weird to say that now. What about you?”

“Pretty much the same. You have no idea how good my back felt lying in those beds.” Matt rubbed his own back for emphasis. Before Sam could say anything, Sanda suddenly brushed past them both.

“Dr. Holt, Matt, both of you come with me _now_.” Sam and Matt exchanged an uneasy glance, and speedwalked after her.

“Sanda! What’s going on?” Sam inquired. Sanda didn’t answer them until they reached the main mission control room of the Garrison headquarters. She turned to face both Holt men.

“I’m launching Operation: Exodus.”

Sam’s face went white. “No… Sanda, NO! You can’t!” Sanda ignored him and stepped up to a computer.

“It’s too late, Sam. It’s already in motion. I sent the fighter jets out a few hours ago. Most of them should already be above their targets.” She informed.

“Dad… what’s Operation Exodus…?” Matt shakily asked. The microphone beside Sanda suddenly came to life.

“Admiral, I’m in position. Ready to fire on your command.” A female voice said.

“Copy that, Agatha. Please stand by.” Sanda replied, then faced Sam and Matt.

“Operation: Exodus is something we’ve been developing for a while. It’s only to be used in times of severe crisis, much like now.” She explained

“But what IS it?!” Matt yelled.

“...A crew of fighter pilots is sent out, explosives loaded into their jets. On my command, they’re going to release them down onto the most populated cities in the country and areas all around them. As a way to keep this infection from possibly getting any worse.” Matt nearly fainted.

“Sanda. You’re going to be killing _thousands_ if not MILLIONS of people! Call it off! It’s been over a week! The world isn’t going to come back from this…” Sam shouted and begged. Sanda just shook her head, a look of fake sadness on it.

“Sorry, Sam. But it’s already over.” She leaned into the microphone.

_“Fire.”_

“NO!!!” Sam yelled. But it was too late. Sanda pulled up security camera footage of populated cities around the country. They watched in helpless horror as the ground was suddenly exploded. Wide angles from the cameras of the jets showed massive plumes of smoke and fire rising into the air.

The cameras had audio. Sam and Matt could hear the screams of people down below. Survivors. Matt watched on one of the monitors as an entire group of people fighting lurkers on the streets of Pittsburgh were all suddenly incinerated in a mission blast. Matt covered his mouth and began to sob.

“D-Dad… _Dad, oh my god, I-I…_ ” Matt clutched his father and the two of them held each other tight as the destruction continued.

“It’s okay… It’s okay…” Sam reassured, despite the fact that he was crying himself.

“All missiles fired, miss. The job is done.” Agatha said through the comms.

“Good work.” Sanda replied simply. She turned to her panel and flipped a switch.

“What?! Mayday! My engine is failing! I’m going down!” Agatha cried.

“So am I! Help!” A male pilot’s voice screamed into the comms.

“Sanda?! What did you do?!” Sam demanded.

“The last thing I need is group members who suffer from any sort of trauma that may hinder them when fighting infected. I figured it best to dispose of them once the jobs were done.”

“Does anyone copy?! I’m going down! AAGGH-!”

“Bobcat’s down! Does anyone read?! Steve! Kelly?! FUCK!! NOOO-!” Agatha’s voice cut out.

“You… You _heartless FUCKING BITCH!!!_ ” Matt screamed as he watched numerous fighter jets smash into the ground below them, causing even more explosions.

“I do what needs to be done. I’m stopping this infection from spreading any more than it already has.” Matt sunk to the floor of the room, Sam kneeling beside him. Kuron entered the room just after.

“Ma’am, we have a death estimate from Operation: Exodus.” He said.

“What’s the damage?”

“If we take the average populations of these cities into account, I’d say at least ten million people fell victim to Exodus’ range.”

Matt screamed.

“Then we did our job.” Sanda walked away. She carelessly left the room, and passed Kara in the hallway, who looked in to see Sam and Matt on the floor. She gritted her teeth and stormed after Sanda.

Sanda entered her office and placed her hat on the table. Kara threw open the door and stopped just behind her.

“What the _fuck_ was that back there? Slaughtering _millions_ of innocent survivors to stop a plague that’s already global?! Tell me, did you do it because your ego needed a boost? You needed to feel in control?! What could you possibly have gained from doing this?!” She screamed. Sanda just turned around wordlessly.

“I recognize you… it’s your _son_. I can tell by the grimace on your face. The way you feel the need to combat everyone. Yeah, you’re definitely his mother. Both of you are fighters. Go ahead, punch me across the face. See where it gets you, darling.” Sanda taunted.

“I’m not afraid of you, bitch.” Kara sneered as she stepped closer. In one swift motion, she grabbed Sanda by the collar. “I’m not going to punch you. But know this. You _will_ pay for everything you’ve done. The pain you’ve caused others. Mark my words.” She let go of her uniform and threw her on the floor.

As Sanda stood up on shaky legs, Kara exited the office. She was muttering something under her breath, but Sanda couldn’t tell what. She just closed the door to her office and sat down in her chair.

A minute later, Kuron entered the room. Sanda noted some drops of blood across his shirt.

“You handled him?”

Kuron just nodded.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Sam stood in a large room. In front of him was a large wall, displayed with photos of Garrison soldiers and personnel that have died. He ran his fingers over Agatha’s newly added photo. Just then, Matt came in and stood beside him.

“I remember Agatha. She used to teach history here. Then she left and became a pilot… I know she was also your friend, Dad.”

Sam didn’t say anything at first, but he spoke eventually. “Sanda needs to be stopped.” Was all he said as he turned suddenly and left the room, with Matt following close behind.

Matt and Sam walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria. Just before they got there, Kara and Raymond approached them.

“Oh, hey guys.” Matt smiled. The two of them didn’t.

“We’re getting out of here. Come with us.” Ray whispered. Sam and Matt were taken aback.

“You’re… leaving?” Sam asked. Kara nodded. “How long have you been planning this? What about Lonnie?”

“We’ve been thinking about this since the day Exodus happened.” Kara explained. “As for Lonnie, he wants to stay. We already said our goodbyes.”

“Well… shit. I don’t know how to say this, but… we’re staying.” Matt whispered. “We know Sanda, and who better than us to keep an eye on her, right?” Kara and Ray looked defeated, but nodded.

“We understand where you’re coming from. Well… take care. We’ll keep you in our thoughts.” Ray said.

“You, too.” Sam and Ray shook hands. Kara leaned in to Matt’s ear and whispered more quietly.

“Even if you’re watching her. _Be careful_. She could be watching you, too.” She pulled back and shook Matt’s hand. With that done, Kara and Ray walked away.

“Still wanna go grab some late breakfast?” Matt offered. Sam shrugged and nodded.

“Why not?”

The two of them rounded the last corner and ran into Sanda. Both of them went rigid, but remained neutral.

“Sanda.” Both of them greeted indifferently.

“Hello. I take it you heard that your friends have left?” She asked.

“Yes we have. You wouldn’t happen to know where Lonnie is? We want to talk to him.” Sanda looked confused.

“He left with the other two? Surely you knew?” Matt side-eyed Sam.

“But… Kara and Ray said that Lonnie wanted to stay.” He revealed. Sanda just exhaled through her nose.

“You just missed him, actually. He changed his mind at the last minute. He told me to tell you he’s sorry he didn’t say goodbye.” With that, she quickly walked off.

Sam and Matt watched her go, but what they couldn’t see is how she reached down and wiped away some fresh blood that stained the bottom of her dark green jacket.

In the basement of the Garrison, down one of the hallways, beyond a barricaded set of doors, at least 50 lurkers growled and moaned inside their confined space. Among them being Daniel, having a bullet wound in his chest. And Lonnie, who bore a bullet to the chest as well, but also had a couple stab wounds to his stomach area. The two familiar lurkers stared out into nothing as they wandered among their undead kind aimlessly. The people upstairs never realizing what became of them just below their feet.

Sam and Matt entered the cafeteria. The room was empty, aside from Curtis and Veronica sitting at a table together. The two of them hastily took a seat beside them.

“What’s going on?” Veronica asked.

“Sandra’s being sketchy again.” Matt explained, “Kara and Ray just left, and Sanda said Lonnie went with them, but they told us Lonnie didn’t want to go with them.”

“You think she’s hiding something?” Curtis suggested.

“Of _course_ she is! Ever since I got here that bitch has been nothing but shady.” Veronica scoffed.

“I haven’t trusted her since… since Exodus.” Sam mumbled.

“I heard about that… I don’t understand how she could just _do_ that. Like, what the _fuck_?” Veronica shook her head.

“Honestly, somebody’s gotta do something about her soon. Somebody should—“ Curtis paused, and leaned in closer, “— _someone should take her out_.” He whispered.

“At this point, I’d be down to do it.” Matt rolled his eyes.

“Matt, _no_.” Sam stated firmly.

“Why not, Dad? You saw it with your own eyes what happened that day! And you think _she should just get to live?!_ ” He whispered the last part, “If we do this, if _I_ do this… we’d be saving the lives of everyone here.”

“...Listen, you’re right, and I know you’re right. But it shouldn’t be _you_. I don’t-I don’t want you to have to do something like that.”

“Let’s put a pin in this for now.” Veronica decided. “We can meet back up later and decide who’s gonna _take the shot_.” Curtis, Sam, and Matt all nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good to me.” Curtis shrugged. Just then, Sanda herself entered the cafeteria. The four of them felt their breath get caught in their throats.

“Sam, Matt, there you two are. I know we just spoke, but I need you both. I’m going on my own special supply run for some extra technology. You two can help me pick out just what I need.” With that, she turned and walked away. “Well, hurry! We don’t have any time to waste!”

Veronica and Curtis looked at them, and shoved them away.

“Well, I guess it’s fate.” Veronica whispered. Sam and Matt quickly took their leave from the cafeteria and followed Sanda down the halls toward the front by the vehicles.

“What’re we gonna do?” Matt hissed.

“I-I don’t know. Just stay quiet and don’t act strange.” Sam reminded him.

“I’ll be right back, I’ll grab us some gear before we head out. We can use this car here.” Sanda pointed to the car they were standing by and then left them alone. For a few minutes, Sanda was gone. Sam and Matt looked around, seeing no sign of her.

“This feels… odd.” Sam muttered. Then, what Kara had said to him came rushing back into his mind.

_“She could be watching you too.”_

“Oh, shi-!” Just as Matt realized what was going on, Sam was suddenly struck from behind. Kuron emerged, having hit Sam over the head with a gun. He laid on the ground, knocked out.

“Dad!” Matt shrieked. He charged Kuron, and managed to punch him across the face, but was knocked to the floor easily a moment later.

“You thought you almost got away with this, too, didnt you?” Sanda taunted as she stepped out of hiding. She trained a gun on Matt, who held himself up with one arm.

“Got away with what?” Matt asked, playing dumb on purpose and asking in a threatening tone.

“You’re in no position to make threats. I’ve heard you and your father talking. You want to get rid of me. You think I’m dangerous. But let me tell you this; _nobody_ stands in my way. Unless you want to end up like Daniel…” Matt’s face fell as he put the puzzle pieces together.

“Or _Lonnie_ …” She added with an extra layer of smugness. Matt gasped.

“Y-You fucking _killed him!_ ” He exclaimed. He tried to stand and attack, but Kuron swept his leg out from under him and sent him crashing back on the cement.

“My methods may seem… unorthodox. But there’s a reason I’m doing this. I didn’t just kill them to _kill them_ , I’m doing some… _tests_. Normally I’d kill both of you just like I did with them. But, given what my tests are on, you two are too valuable, so I’ve got other plans in store for you…” Sanda then approached Matt, who began to scoot away.

“No. _No!_ S-Stay away from me!” He yelled, but it was no use. Sanda wound up and pistol whipped Matt across the head, successfully putting him unconscious.

“Help me drag them around back so nobody sees.” She ordered Kuron.

~~~~~

Matt’s head hurt like hell. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. At first he thought he’d gone blind when he couldn’t see anything around him, until he realized he was just in a ridiculously dark room. He was on his feet in an instant and saw bars to his right.

“What the fuck…? Wh-Where am I?” He whimpered. “H-Hello?! Dad?!”

“Matt?! Matt, I’m down here!” A voice outside of Matt’s prison came from the right. Matt ran up to the bars and peeked out. He spotted Sam, in another strange looking cell on the other side of the hall and about 15 feet away from him.

“Thank god you’re okay.” Sam sighed.

“Dad, what happened to us?”

“...Sanda put us down here. Told us we were too valuable to her project to be killed.”

“Yeah, she told me the same thing before she smacked me upside the head.” Matt reached up to the side of his head. He cringed when he put his hand in front of his face and saw a tiny amount of blood on his fingers.

“Lonnie’s dead. You know that, right?” He suddenly spoke up.

“Wh-What?” Sam was stunned.

“Sanda killed him, probably today. Don’t even know why. Probably to do with whatever _bullshit_ she’s roped us into.” Matt scowled. He looked around his small cell for another moment, then suddenly charged at the bars. He kicked at them and banged on them as hard as he could.

“Matt! _MATT!_ Stop that! You’re gonna hurt yourself more than you already are!” Sam berated. Matt finally stopped his rampage, and slumped against the wall of his cell and slid down it. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he stared down into his lap.

“I miss them, Dad. I miss Mom, I miss Pidge, I miss Bae Bae. I miss the way Pidge would call me a nerd whenever our report cards came home. I miss Mom making us cookies every Christmas morning. I miss the way Bae Bae would always cuddle up next to me on a rainy day, and would let me pet between her ears. I miss our summer trips to the beach together, the times we’d all get in the water. I miss hugging them. I miss it all.” Matt’s voice broke as he started to sob uncontrollably.

“A-A-And now! W-We’re never go-gonna see them! E-Ever again! All because some big egotistical nasty looking BITCH thinks we’re more important as fucking _pawns_ in whatever fucking plan she has going! I’m sick of it! I-I need to get us out of here! I-I need t-to!” Matt started to scream and kick at the bars again, until he wore himself out and laid flat on the ground.

“Matt… I know this looks bad. Trust me, we’re _going_ to get out of here. We’re gonna see Mom again. We’re gonna see Katie again. I promise you that we will.” Sam insisted. His voice was dead serious, but Matt could swear he heard it wavering a few times.

“I feel like I’m gonna go insane down here… I feel so… s-so _alone_ , I don’t-.” Matt cut himself off and instead ran his fingers through his fluffy hair.

“You may be alone, but at least we’re alone with each other. That always makes it a little better, wouldn’t you say?” Sam tried to smile.

Matt just waved a hand dismissively. “I guess…” He turned away from the bars and went back to leaning against the wall. A mantra began to repeat in his head.

_I am strong. I am determined. I will see my family again._

_I am strong. I am determined. I will see my family again._

_I am strong. I am determined. I will see my family again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters Kara and Dolores are both humanized VLD characters. Kara should be easy, given the context clues I provided, but Dolores might be harder, so I’ll give you a hint: It’s one of Lotor’s generals... I didn’t want to tag them simply because I want it to remain a mystery!
> 
> ...For now *waggles eyebrows*


End file.
